Finnception
by The Minsk
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE INCEPTION* One-Shot. Rachel takes Finn to see the movie Inception and it kind of goes over his head.


DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A NEW STORY WHEN DREAMERS ISN'T FINISHED OMFGGG?" Well, I got this idea in my head over the weekend, and I really wanted to write it. It's only a one-shot, and The Dreamers will commence as usual in a few days.

**Do not read this if you haven't seen the movie _Inception_. I don't want to ruin it for you! _**SERIOUS SPOILERS AHEAD!**_**  
**  
****Finnception****  
****  
****A Finchel one-shot by The Minsk**

"Come on, Finn! It's a Friday night! Do you really want to stay in all night playing _Starcraft_ or do you want to go out on the town with your amazing girlfriend?" Her question kind of slid off his shoulders as a new campaign started and he waited for his other "teammates" to sign on. It's not that video games were more important than Rachel, it was just that the world had been waiting for this game to come out for _eleven years_ and he really wanted to play it. He loved Rachel, he really did, but sometimes he just wanted to be lazy and play video games all the time. Was that too much to ask, being a teenage boy? It was his summer vacation, too!

"Rachel, babe, how about we go out tomorrow night instead?" He was distracted by the conversations he was having with his team as they coordinated locations through his headset. Rachel ripped the headset off his ears and pinched his earlobes, hard. "OW!" He screamed as Rachel fixed him with an evil glare.

"Finn Hudson, we have wasted half this summer away doing absolutely nothing! It's already August! All we do is watch reruns and lay around and do nothing! I want to go out tonight! I want to see the movie _Inception_."

He shrugged at the title, not really recognizing it while he rubbed the pain away from his ears. Normally he didn't keep track of movies that weren't directed by Michael Bay, but it didn't sound like a movie Rachel would be interested in either. "What's it about?"

A frown marred her beautiful face as she shook her head. "I don't know. No one will tell me because they say it would ruin the movie, and all the Internet reviews give away too much so I didn't read them. All I know is that it's about dreams and my dads can't stop talking about it. I feel left out of the dinner conversations in my own house!"

The premise didn't really interest him. "I don't know Rachel. Sounds boring to me." He went to go put his headset back on and she swatted it off.

"There are fight scenes." An eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Really?"

"And guns." The incentive to see the movie was building.

"How do you know?"

"I watched the trailer. They showed _that_ much in it. Come on, Finn. This might be the kind of movie we would both enjoy! I don't want a repeat of what happened after we saw the _Twilight_ movie."

Just the mere mention of that torturous movie made blood pound in his ears. "I am still mad at you for dragging me to that crap."

He watched her as she placed her hands on her hips in defense. "I thought you would like the fight scenes! Vampires versus werewolves, what guy wouldn't like that?"

"Guys with brains! That was the lamest movie ever, and if this _Inception_ movie is half as dumb as _Twilight_, you're never picking out the movie again."

"Is that a deal?"

Letting out a labored sigh, he nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. We can go see _Inception_, just find the movie times."

"Yay!" She squealed, jumping onto his lap while the computer chair groaned under the extra weight. He could feel the heat rising to his face as she placed a big kiss on his cheek and nuzzled him affectionately. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her there for the smallest of moments, reveling in the feel of her in his arms and marveling at the fact that he could do this whenever he wanted. He was caught off guard when she placed her lips on his in the softest of kisses, whispering into his lips. "Thank you, Finn."

Being Rachel Berry's boyfriend had it's perks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oh man. This was not good. Not good at all. Someone should have warned him about this! He maneuvered his head around so he could look at the other patrons in the theater, watching as they were focusing on the screen and soaking in all the information. Staring at his watch, he realized that the movie was already an hour in.

And he didn't understand a freaking thing.

Why the fuck was this movie so complicated? Who the hell were all these people and why did they all have to go into this guy's dream? And why was this guy important? And who was that chick who kept following Leo DiCaprio around in the dreams, trying to shoot him? And what the fuck was that box and how did it get people into other's dreams?

Everything that was said just went right over his head.

Glancing over at Rachel, he could see that she was fully absorbed in the movie. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders tightly as she leaned into his side, but her eyes were glued to the screen, trying to soak in everything that was going on. He wished she could write him a Cliff Notes version of this movie, because trying to follow along was giving him a massive headache. He enjoyed the fight scenes, but the deeper they got into the dreams, the more confused Finn became. By the end of the movie, the characters were in a dream, that was in a dream, _that was in a dream_, _**that was in a dream**_, and he couldn't tell which way was up anymore. He felt like a dumb-ass, and kind of gave up trying to follow the movie.

Towards the end, he could feel Rachel clutching at him tightly, so he wrapped his arms around her even more as he felt her bury her head in his t-shirt. He could feel tears on his sleeve as Rachel's body started to shake and he reached over to place a kiss on her head for reassurance. At least she understood what was going on, he would have to fill him in later. At the end, just when he was finally beginning to think he understood what had happened, his world was turned upside down again, and he had to stop himself from throwing his hands in the air in frustration. What the fuck was wrong with this movie?

Rachel and Finn left the theater hand in hand, Rachel almost bouncing with each step she took. "That was amazing! Oh, wow, Finn, that was such a good movie! Thanks for taking me to see it!" He opened up the car door for her, helping her get in while he wondered to himself how he was going to fake his enjoyment. He already felt like an idiot for not being able to follow the movie, now Rachel was going to rub it in the whole ride home. He got in the drivers seat, aggravated, as he started the car; Rachel talking a mile a minute about the movie. The more she talked, the angrier he got at himself for not being able to understand something that Rachel had picked up on so easily.

"It was so visually stimulating! The effects were breathtaking and I was blown away from all the scenes with zero-gravity." If only he could figure out _why_ there had been zero gravity in one of the dreams, he would be a lot happier with himself.

"Yeah." Was his noncommittal reply.

"And the ending was so sad! I can't believe they left it like that! I was in such shock."

"Oh, yeah it was great." There was a break in the conversation and Finn turned his head to see Rachel fix him with a suspicious stare.

"What was great Finn? The fact that he was the cause of his wife's death or the fact that no one knows if the end was a dream or not?"

"Ummm..."

Busted.

"Finn!" Her voice was laced in disappointment and he felt even worse about himself then he did before. "Don't tell me you spent the entire movie thinking about campaign strategy for Starcraft."

"I didn't!" He was starting to get angry; at the movie, at himself, at Rachel for dragging him to see it. . .

"Then why weren't you paying attention?"

"I was!" He said, exasperated, as Rachel still fixed him with the same stare. He felt like a moron as she bit her lip, waiting for his response. "I tried, Rach. I really did."

"Well, what happened?"

The truth exploded out of his lips without preamble. "I'm too dumb to understand the movie! Okay? I sat there the whole time, so _fucking_ confused I couldn't stand it. If someone had warned me before that it was impossible to follow I would have saved myself the eleven dollars and stayed home!"

The silence that filled the air was thick, and it set Finn on edge. Rachel never stayed silent for this long about _anything_. At the next red light he turned to look at her, and she was staring at him angrily, a frown set deep into her face.

"Finn, you're not. . .Why didn't you tell me you weren't following the movie?" Her voice was soft and hesitant, which made him feel like crap for exploding on her. She had no idea the movie would be so complicated, and he couldn't fault her for being intelligent.

"I wanted you to enjoy it. You were the one who wanted to see it."

"But I wanted to see it with you, so we could enjoy it together."

"Well it was hard to enjoy something that was so damn complicated. I just wish I'd known what was going on." He pulled up in front of her house, but she made no move to go inside. Instead, she took his hand from across the center console and rubbed her thumbs against his knuckles; the simple gesture easing the stress from him.

"Why don't you come inside. We can discuss the movie. You're not dumb, Finn. Come on, I'll explain everything."

He shut off the car with a cut of the engine and followed her into her house, the inviting decor making him feel more at ease than he was in the car. There was something about being in Rachel's house that made him feel better. Probably because it smelled like her and he felt so comfortable here. She sat on the bed and pat the space next to her, inviting him to sit and relax for a while.

"So did you understand what the concept of Inception was?" She spoke slowly, trying to make sure he understood every syllable that came out of her mouth. He nodded his head, then paused, then started to shake it, signifying no. He had been _really_ lost. "Inception is when someone tries to implant an idea in a person's head, trying to pass it off as an original concept. That was what the team of people were doing inside of the dreams. They were trying to make the one character think that he came up with the idea to liquidate the assets of his father's company."

"Oh." Well that made a hell of a lot more sense than the dialogue. "So why were there so many people in the dream?"

"They were a team, and each member of the team had their own role. . . " They continued like that for hours, talking about the movie, Rachel breaking down every little detail and concept of the plot. She even pulled up articles written about the movie on the Internet, so they could read about how other people had interpreted the movie. Finn felt a LOT better when he'd read other people's experiences with the movie, and how lost they'd all been as well. Some actual film critics had to see the movie more than once so they could understand it, and watching movies was what they did for a living!

*KNOCK KNOCK* One of Rachel's dads poked his head into her bedroom and his eyes almost bugged out of his head when he spotted Finn sitting on her bed. "Angel, you do realize that it's almost 1 AM, right? Finn needs to go home."

Finn and Rachel shared a look of shock, realizing that they had spent almost three hours talking about the movie and picking it apart for themselves. His curfew might have been an hour and a half ago, but he didn't really care all that much. He had never felt so, well, smart before. Finn might never admit it, but tonight had been much more intellectually stimulating than a campaign of Starcraft, and she got him thinking about some _far out_ concepts that wouldn't stop bouncing around in his head. She was the only person to ever get him to think of things that were bigger than himself, and he would never forget that. She was the only person who never made him feel dumb.

"We are so sorry Daddy! Finn will leave right now."

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Berry, we were just talking about the movie _Inception_. We just saw it."

"You did?" Mr. Berry was intrigued. "And what did you think of the ending, Finn?"

Before his conversation with Rachel, he wouldn't have known what to say in response to that question. But after discussing it with Rachel and using the brain in his head, he was able to answer the question like a human being and not a mindless jock. "Well, even though the movie ended on a cliffhanger, I think the most important thing is that the main character doesn't have to carry around the guilt about his wife anymore."

Mr. Berry looked at Finn like he was impressed and shot the teenage boy a smile. "Well said, Finn. Say your good-nights and Rachel can see you tomorrow." Mr. Berry left the room and Finn turned to Rachel with a smile that matched hers.

"I had a great night, Finn. Thanks for taking me to see the movie."

"Thank you for explaining it to me and not making me feel stupid."

"Finn. . . " She started to shake her head and she placed one hand on his face gently, cupping his cheek and making his head swim at her proximity. "If I could perform Inception, I would plant the idea in your head that Rachel Berry would never love a stupid boy. Ever." She pulled his face down until it met hers, their lips crashing together in a kiss that only left him wanting more. But he was already going to be in trouble for missing his curfew, and he knew he had to go. He stole one more kiss before he left her house, and it wasn't until he was halfway to his car when the words sunk into his brain.

_Did she just say I was the boy she loved?__  
__  
_He had to pinch himself to prove he wasn't in a dream. _Inception_ had him fooled now.

When he felt the familiar pain shooting up his arm, he knew it wasn't a dream. He drove home and went straight to bed without a seconds thought about Starcraft.

Who needed games? He couldn't wait to dream about Rachel.

**THE END**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **  
**

Salut mes amis!

Hoped you liked my little drabble!

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


End file.
